Power Rangers Super Legends
by CalEdwardz
Summary: The Mega force rangers have defeated the warstar and now have to face a brand new group of enemies, the Alliance of Evil. Lord Zedd and many other enemies who have been defeated unite and fight the rangers. Failing to defeat them, TJ, Ziggy, Cole, Kat and Sydney are bought back as the new Power Rangers Pirate Force to find hope of reviving the deceased rangers from the Legend War.
1. Characters

Power Rangers Super Legends.

Characters

Rangers:

Cole Evans (former Red Wild Force ranger, Red Pirate Ranger)

TJ Johnson (former Red Turbo ranger and Blue Space ranger, Blue Pirate Ranger)

Ziggy Grover (former Green RPM ranger, Green Pirate Ranger)

Sydney Drew (former Pink SPD ranger, Yellow Pirate Ranger)

Kathrine Hillard (former Pink Power Ranger, Zeo and Turbo ranger, Pink Pirate Ranger)

Trip (former Green Time Force ranger, Silver Pirate Ranger)

RedLegend (Name TBA, spirit of the red rangers)

Returning characters:

Tommy Oliver (Mentor, former Green, White, Red Zeo and Turbo, Black Dino Power Ranger)

Bulk

Skull

Spike

Nick Russell (former Red Mystic Force ranger)

"Z", Jack Landors and Commander Kruger (former Yellow, Red and Shadow SPD rangers)

Casey Rhodes (former Red Jungle Fury ranger)

Jayden and Lauren Shiba (former Red Samurai rangers)

Trent Mercer and Ethan James (former White and Blue Dino Rangers)

Leo and Mike Corbett (former Red Galaxy Ranger and Magna Defender)

Mack Hartford (former Red Overdrive ranger)

Dana and Ryan Mitchell (Pink and Titanium Lightspeed rangers)

Shane, Tori and Dustin (former Ninja Storm rangers)

Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park (former Blue and Green Zeo rangers)

Scott Trueman and Dillon (former Red and Black RPM rangers)

Andros and Zhane (former Red and Silver Space rangers)

Eric Myers, Wesley Collins and Jen Scotts (Quantum, Red and Pink Time Force rangers)

Jason Lee-Scott and Zack Taylor (Red and Black Power Rangers)

Justin Stewart (former Blue Turbo Ranger)

Mega Force Rangers

New Characters:

Luke Edwards (steals Cole's red samurai key to fight off Master Xandred)

Rebecca (replaces Sydney when she returns to the future for 4 episodes)

More to come as the series continues.


	2. The Legend War, Part 1: Recruitment

Chapter 1: The Legend War: Recruitment Part 1

Characters:

Rangers

Mighty Morphin:

Jason, Zack, Aisha, Billy and Kimberly

Zeo:

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat

Turbo:

Robot Rangers and Justin

Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and Ryan

Time Force:

Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Jen and Eric

Dino Thunder:

Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent

Villains

The Alliance of Evil

Zangyack Foot Soldiers

Lord Zedd

King Mondo

"Earth, a place where humans had lived happily for years and years, until 1993 when Rita Repulsa, who Zordon of Eltar had sealed away at one point. But she was freed by mistake after astronauts had opened her dumpster on the moon. A group of teenagers were chosen to protect earth by Zordon. Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Trini were chosen to protect earth from her and her minions. They were later joined by Tommy who was Rita's evil green ranger but was freed from her spell. They went on to save earth, but Tommy's powers were destroyed but he soon became the White Ranger, Jason, Trini and Zack were chosen to go to a peace conference in Switzerland, but needed to pass the power onto 3 new people. So Rocky, Aisha and Adam became the new Red, Yellow and Black rangers and in the end Kimberly left to go to Florida for a gymnastics competition and gave her powers to Kat. With Billy being the only ranger from the original team and the original Blue ranger, he was the longest Blue ranger to hold the power. But on Kats birthday, Rita, her husband Lord Zedd, Goldar and Rito Repulsa had successfully turned back time with the help of Master Vile. With the rangers being the only people to regain their memories as kids, Billy makes a machine to turn them back old again, but Goldar destroys the coins and the old powers are gone forever and they all remained in child form except for Billy who used the machine first , but there was one last hope, the Zeo crystal. The 5 former rangers travelled in time to different countries to find the crystals. But the Alien Rangers of Aquitar had come to defend earth whilst they were on their quest. But that was only the beginning of things to come. New powers, old and new rangers, and a…"

"BANG", a loud noise speeded across earth, interrupting a man, who was completely covered up in his uniform.

In Valencia, California, 2012

"Guys you ok… Connor? Ethan? Kira?" spoke a voice "Yeah, were fine Doctor O. The bang just gave me a fright that's all" replied Connor. "Same here, that was nothing like before" muttered Ethan.

"Guys? You might want to come and take a look at this!" shouted Kira" The TV was at a bad signal, just about showing the 4 Dino Rangers what is going on..."A group of monsters have invaded earth, there is no help anywhere. Where are the Power Rangers? Where are the Beetleborgs? Where are the VR Troopers?" announced the news presenter, Connor said in a confused tone of voice "Erm, who are the Beetleborgs.. and the VR Troopers?" "I swear the Beetleborgs were comic books I read when I was younger" said Ethan "Well we need them to help us defend earth" told Kira. Tommy looked at the 3, they looked hopeless, scared, unsatisfied. "Well we need to try and get are dino gems working again before anything"

The year 3011

"TRIP! JEN! KATIE! WHATS GOING ON?" shouted Lucas. "I have no idea, but the city is disappearing, we need to get out of here" replied Trip. The two Time Force rangers ran away into the distance, "Hey, wait there" shouted Jen, "We need to find out what's going on, all of the town is fading away". Jen and Katie ran towards the Time Force HQ with Lucas and Trip following after. "Trip, try and contact Wes and Eric, we need to find out what's going on in his current time.

"beep..beep..beep.." the super computer was trying to get contact with Wes.

"Guys, you need to get to the year 2012 right now, there is a group of monsters destroying the city" Wes shouted to his 4 former team mates. "But Wes, what in the world is going on?" asked Trip "The world is under attack, we contacted Lightspeed Rescue and there here helping us, and so are the Beetleborgs" explained Wes but Lucas replied "hang on, Beetleborgs? My grandfather told me about them, but he said they were comic strips" "GUYS! WE NEED TO GET TO 2012! NOW" shouted Jen. The 4 of them ran into a room. Inside this room was a door, locked and could only be opened by typing in a certain code. Trip went over in a slow pace, worried whilst walking and typed in 2012. The door opened and showed what was happening to the Silver Guardians and Lightspeed Rescue. Trip jumped in, without a fear for the world to the year 2012 with the other rangers following after.

Silver Hills, 2012.

"Carter, there's too many of them, we need to get the zords and crush all of these!" Eric shouted, Joel replied for Carter "We can't, it will just destroy the city even more! We need to fight these guys, we need to morph!". Eric and Wes ran to Joel, joined by Carter, Joel, Ryan, Dana and Kelsey. Wes shouted "Let's do this!" "WAIT!" a voice had been heard from a distance, 4 figures appeared from a distance, walking through the dust. "You can't start the party without all the guest's", the 4 Time Force rangers had landed safely to the present day. The Beetleborgs were already transformed and it was a matter of time till the others would be. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE" "TIME FOR TIME FORCE" "TITANIUM POWER" "QUANTUM POWER", the rangers transformed.

The rangers began to fight, but the monsters had grown too strong for them. The rangers were forced to morph down. A heavy breathing Chad told the other rangers "We can't keep doing this, we need to get reinforcements, let's get back to Lightspeed HQ for the meantime" "Ok then, let's go".

Reefside High School

The 4 Dino Rangers had left Tommys house in order to try and regain their powers, they were walking through a forest to try and get there faster. "Doctor O, How long is this short cut" Connor asked, "We have a good 10 minute walk ahead of us, we best keep going" Tommy replied. They kept walking but they saw a figure running through, they stopped to see if they could reveal the person. Tommy looked very confused but then the person was revealed.

"Hi there tommy, it's been a long since we saw each other. I was about 'what'… 12 years old at least?" He took his hoodie down, revealing himself. "No way, Justin? Is it really you?" Tommy asked, the man replied "Yeah, it's me Tommy" the two walked towards each other very slowly with a grin on their faces, Tommy put his hand, ready to shake hands with his former team mate. Justin looked and said "You finally got rid of that stupid haircut then", they both laughed and shook hands.

The Dino Rangers and the Blue Turbo Ranger ran towards the school.

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER" the White Ranger had regained his powers. A shocked Tommy said to him "Trent, where did you get your powers?" Trent unmorphed with a grin, his body turned around and he pointed and said "That team over there, I haven't seen them before but I think there rangers, and there all red". Tommy looked at them with a confused glance, they walked towards them. "So you are the one Zordon spoke about, all the years ago, you're the first Green Ranger aren't you?" said one of them, "Yeah, I'm that guy but… hang on, did you say… Zordon?" Tommy replied. The man in red said "Yes, we finally found you, and yes Zordon was are leader, we are from the same planet as him and he chose us to be part of the Power Rangers but we haven't used these powers in so long because Ivan Ooze was finally locked up, but us Red Rangers defeated him and kept him locked up" explained on of them but Tommy was not interested in that "All I want to know is who you guys are, I don't know if your rangers or not!"

"Well that's why we're here, Zordon predicted a day where Earth would be doomed so he told us when and where to go, and that's right here, because the Power Rangers of Eltar are all on their way, were the Red Rangers of the group!"

"The first warrior of the planet Eltar, Go Red"

"Here to lay down the cards and fight evil, AceRanger!"

"Stopping evil and being a good sport, Marvel Red"

"Saving electricity and zapping evil, Power Red!"

"With the power of the sun, Vulcan Red!"

"Go Ranger" "Game Ranger" "Hero Ranger" "Power Ranger" "Sun Vulcan" "We are the first 5 red warriors, Defending planets in need"

"Well I can finally reveal myself to you now Tommy" said Go Red. He took his helmet of slowly, and got slower as it lifted up until his mask was completely off. Tommy stared at him, wondering who it would be. "No way. David?" Tommy asked, the man had replied with a tone of happiness "Yeah, its me Tommy, but there isn't time to explain how im a ranger, you're going to have to wait till later, now follow the other red rangers, we are all ready to risk are lives for this world, Dino Rangers, this may be the last battle we ever fight but it will be for the safety of this world, now we need to get to Silver Hills, it isn't far from here, we need to get the other rangers too, as many as we can find".

Back in Silver Hills.

"I just called the Zeo Rangers, they are going to get into contact with Tommy and then find a group of people to take the Turbo powers and get the original rangers" Trip informed the group, Wes and Eric had not heard as they were trying to fix the truck Lightspeed Rescue had used to get too Silver Hills earlier that day. The Lightspeed rangers had remained in there suits, Wes and Eric had also remained morphed, the truck was smashed at the front which had made it nearly impossible to drive, "There, I got it working guys, now we can get out of here" shouted Carter, but an earthquake began. The rangers all stood there in silence and were in a surrounded completely by a group of monsters.

"Who are you?" Trip shouted to them. The monsters all separated into 2 sides to reveal a human, he looked at the rangers and shouted at them "Don't let them get you, for god sakes run, for every human in this world, just leave me and run!" and the rangers had ran. The rangers got into the truck but before they could, the monsters surrounded it, "Now it's time to feel the wrath of the mighty Alliance of Evil" said one of them, Carter and Wes attacked him, but he was too strong for them. "Hey, if you're going to pick on the rookies, have a go at getting us" shouted a voice. Suddenly, a dash of rangers came and attacked the Alliance of Evil. They slowed down and the Time Force and Lightspeed Rescue rangers looked at them. Wes walked towards the red rangers and said "Jason, Tommy, TJ, it's good to see you guys again" but the Turbo ranger said "I am not TJ, I am a Robot from Eltar who has gained TJ's powers so he can fight with the Space Rangers". All the teams unmorphed, The Zeo rangers went towards Wes "I hope you're ready for this dude" Rocky said, Wes looked at him strangely and said "Ready? For what?" Adam interrupted Rocky and sharply said "To gather every existing Power Ranger and fight against the Alliance of Evil"

A few hours later, they all planned out where they were going to get the rangers, Tommy explained the plan, "Okay, my brother has already gone out to find the brand new team, the Mega Force rangers, Troy, Emma, Jake, Noah and Gia. They are high school students so they have less experience than us, so that means they must be recruited last, Me and the Zeo rangers will go and find the Space, Galaxy and Wild Force rangers, the Mighty Morphin rangers will go find the Ninja Storm rangers, Meet up with the Dino Rangers and then get the Mystic Force rangers, the Robot Rangers and Justin will get the Overdrive, Jungle Fury and Samurai rangers and then the Time Force rangers will be sent to the year 2030 with the Lightspeed rangers to get the SPD rangers and then to an alternate universe to get the RPM rangers. This may be the last battle we fight, so we need every ranger possible, even if that means destroying are powers and possibly dying" Tommy looked at his fellow rangers and shouted once more "Let's do this guys, ITS MORPHING TIME!"


	3. The Legend War, Part 2: The End, Part 1

Just days after the Mega Force rangers had defeated the WarStar, a countless amount of monsters bombarded cities while hundreds of troops led by their commanders fought against opposition. Though it is known that before the final confrontation, there was a massive battle where over the Metal Warriors like the VR Troopers and the Beetleborgs fought against the Zangyack fleet. Many of there powers were destroyed and humans who the United Alliance of Evil caught were slaughtered during this battle.

The world was at an end, a group of rangers have met up to fight against the United Alliance of Evil and the Zeo rangers have recruited many of the present and past warriors, from the planet Earth and from Eltar. The team's had all met up and began to plan what they was going to do next and Tommy had told all the Rangers on what he had predicted about The Great Legend War. The Great Legend War was the greatest crisis that Earth had ever faced. The overwhelming forces of the United Alliance of Evil which seemed to rule the entire universe, was on a campaign of destruction driving people into the very depths of fear, leaving families homeless, converting human men into a new battle monster breed called Gormin. But on the bright side, earth possessed forces that could stand against this abominable evil the defenders of love, dreams and peace. Earth has the Power Rangers who and the planet Eltar had the Eltar Warriors, who dedicated themselves to protecting the happiness of the people.

Tommy Oliver had taken everyone too the Clock Tower to speak to all the rangers "Now then, settle down rangers. The word is at stake, we have learned that there has been a group of monsters that have taken a human to resurrect Lord Zedd, we don't know if it is his former body yet, but this all we know, we are here to fight against the evil of the world and we have had fights with evil for the people of this world for years, now it's time to use are powers one last time. We may destroy are powers in this battle, the latest team of rangers are currently fighting and we have sent many of the other rangers too meet them. David, I need you to give Mike his new morpher as the Magna Defender is has his original powers, you need to get the Mega Force rangers and meet us as soon as you can" "Sure thing bro, C'mon guys, we need to hurry" David said before running off with the extra rangers and Mike. Tommy finished his speech by saying "Now then rangers, let's go!"

Now there is the latest force to defend Earth, the most recent Power Rangers, the Power Rangers Mega Force went to oppose The Alliance of Evil , having already fought different evil forces previously. However, it was soon apparent that they would not be defeated as easily like before.

The rangers were trying hard to fight them, they tried using the Gosei Great Megazord but it was destroyed in the process. "What is it with all these Gormin monsters" asked Jake, "There too strong, the strongest that the rangers have ever faced". "We need to keep strong guys, we will get through this" told Troy. He looked up in the air to see a space ship go past, "Look out!" Troy got attention of the other 5 Rangers and ran towards safety.

They stopped in a forest which looked empty and ran behind a tree. "We can't give up now guys, were not just doing this for are self, were doing this for the whole of earth" said Noah, Troy then said "Noah is right, we need to stop these guys from attacking any more humans, too many have lost their lives because of them" But it was too late, the Gormin had found them and was ready too attack. "RED STING" some of the Gormin were knocked down by a rope creating electricity, "I assume you're the latest Power Rangers"

David introduced himself to the Goseigers "You're the Power Rangers Mega Force if im right?" Gia stepped forward and said "You must be the first legend warrior from Eltar, right?" he looked and said "That's me" straight after this a Gormin tried to take advantage of the distraction, but was stopped by a ranger in white "Mike Corbett at your service". Mike began to tell them that the 33 Ranger teams would soon meet here and were all ready to lay down their lives "So guys, there is a war about to break out on earth, we need your help, we may die but if we fight them off, we have a chance of surviving, not I don't want you lot to be cowards, I want you to say you will risk your lives".

David looked at Troy , Troy said "I don't know much about the Alliance of Evil, or of this ranger war, but I will go where ever, to protect earth", "Well then, let's go rangers"

The eight of them started to leave and head to the other rangers, but were suddenly surrounded by more Gormin. "Get out of here Rangers" shouted a voice in the background; help had come just in time, when Commander Kruger had come to fight with Kat by his side, cut through the Zangyack with the Vega Slash. Mike shouted "Rangers, keep these guys occupied" but yet again, more Gormin had surrounded them but they were attacked by Lauren Shiba and the Magna Defender, who told the 8 of them they would hold them off. Mike looked at the Magna Defender and began to have flashbacks from when he was given his powers, Leanbow and Udonna followed along, Leanbow had shouted "Quick, hurry and join the others, before it's too late!. They were followed by Blue Senturion and the Sentinel Knight. Kruger turned around and told David and Mike to leave this to them, Mike had complied, telling him "Were counting on you guys, don't let us down" , They all rushed off, DekaMaster said to himself "You can do it rangers, you can do it!". Despite the intervention of the eight extra heroes, a group of Gormin had chased after the rangers. However, they were stopped by former Jungle Fury villains Jarrod and Camille, who obliterated them, Jarrod looked at Camille and said "We need to stop the Gormin from reaching them, let's go fight with the other rangers" but Camille said "No, there is more down by the end of the forest, lets head that way". With the complete 10 extra heroes holding the pursuers off, the Rangers joined with the 33 Ranger teams, where the real battle was about to begin.


End file.
